PO002: File 2 - Cubone
is the 2nd episode of Pokémon Origins. Episode Plot Continuing from Brock's defeat, Red managed to obtain a Magikarp for 500 pounds, defeated a Super Nerd at Mt. Moon (who held two fossils), even managing to defeat a member of "Team Rocket", who gave Red the stolen TM. Red also managed to defeat Misty from Cerulean Gym, obtaining the Cascade Badge. In addition, Red's Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon- Red obtained an Old Rod from a fisherman, a Hidden Machine, HM01 (Cut) from a sick captain and the Thunder Badge from Lt. Surge of Vermilion City, as well as a bike, using the voucher from the Pokémon fan club chairman. Currently, Red has passed through the Rock Tunnel to Lavender Town. As Red has Nurse Joy heal his Pokémon, he hears reports from townsfolk about the Pokémon Tower. Red asks the locals, who reply a ghost was seen at the tower. The tower is actually a graveyard for Pokémon and people around the world come to pay their respects at it. The woman points out the tower, while the man clarifies the ghost is a Pokémon. Red admits he does not believe in ghosts, but the woman asks is the white hand behind his shoulder fake as well. Red is surprised and turns around, but sees nothing. Red goes to respond, but notices these people are gone. Nurse Joy reports to Red his Pokémon are healthy and fit. Nurse Joy, feeling Red is going to the tower to pay the respects, advises him to go to the Pokémon House first. Red enters the House and a girl comes. Red asks what is this House about and the girl replies it is a house for orphaned or abandoned Pokémon. The girl takes Red inside, showing many Pokémon that are taken care of, like Growlithe, Vulpix or Oddish. The girl advises him to talk to Mr. Fuji, the founder of the House. The girl lets Red know there are some people that think of Pokémon as tools for battle, hence why Mr. Fuji remodeled his house to let the Pokémon live in. This is why many townsfolk have helped Mr. Fuji to maintain the Pokémon. The girl introduces herself as Reina, as does Red. Red notices all Pokémon are friendly, but finds a shy Cubone. Reina tells Cubone is a baby and is nervous when someone is around, except Mr. Fuji. Reina tells Red Cubone was nearly captured by Team Rocket. The grunts went to capture Cubone with a net, but were hit by a Marowak. Cubone escaped, while the grunt extended his rod and attacked Marowak. That was the day Cubone lost its mother, as well as the day when Mr. Fuji found Cubone and adopted it. Red is frustrated such an organization is capable of such acts. Red thanks Reina for showing him around and would like to meet Mr. Fuji. Reina replies Mr. Fuji knows a lot about Pokémon, giving Red the chance to find more data for the Pokédex. However, a man comes in, reporting Mr. Fuji went to the Pokémon Tower yesterday to confront Team Rocket. The man reports Team Rocket came in one day and made the base on the top floor. Worse yet, the grunts stop anyone trying to enter, even if to pay respects inside the tower. A woman reports she saw a ghost; one night, when Team Rocket was not on patrol, she entered the tower and found a ghost, who yelled at her to leave the place. Reina proposes they should go in and battle Team Rocket. Others disagree, for Team Rocket grunts are quite strong and there is a ghost inside. Reina reminds them Mr. Fuji is imprisoned there and went there to get rid of the Team Rocket grunts. The people think they'll let Mr. Fuji go, in some time. Reina is frustrated, so Red decides to go in. The people remind Red he is a child, and even the adults did not have the power to attack. Red shows them the three badges he obtained, confident in his skills as a trainer, both for Mr. Fuji and the Cubone. Blue watches this and plans on attacking Team Rocket before Red does. During the night, Red comes to the tower, admitting it is even scarier than he thought. He uses the flashlight to go into the tower and, by surprise, finds a woman. The woman tells him she is no ghost, for she wanted to see her Nidoran. She thinks Red came here to pay the respects, though he asks isn't the woman scared. The woman replies she isn't, since the ghost appears in upper levels. Blue also wanders the halls, thinking Team Rocket made up the story of the ghost to chase people away. Blue climbs up the stairs, thinking the people of Lavender Town will remember him well to defeat Team Rocket. The grunt tells others there is supposed to be a real ghost Pokémon inside the tower, and it isn't a ghost-type. The other grunt dismisses that, knowing they can count on the Silph Scope to identify ghosts. Blue climbs up and finds the ghost of the tower. The ghost yells to him to get out; Blue screams and runs off. The grunts hear that and one goes off to find what happened. Blue screams and bumps into Red, warning him about the ghost. The ghost appears, making Red realize ghosts exist. However, unlike Blue, Red chooses to fight, sending a Charmeleon. Blue sneaks off and climbs up, but encounters the Team Rocket grunt and sends Wartortle to battle him. Cubone tackles the gate and Reina lets Cubone out, who runs off. Charmeleon uses Scratch, but the ghost still remains. Red sees no attack can hit the ghost. Blue comes down and throws him a Silph Scope to use. Cubone runs up and Red puts on the Silph Scope, identifying the ghost to be Marowak, Cubone's mother. Marowak warns Red he shouldn't get close to the men. Red calls Charmeleon back, while Cubone comes and hugs Marowak. Marowak hugs Cubone and floats away. Blue leaves, seeing Red can handle other things. Red visits the grunts, throwing them the Silph Scope. Cubone is enraged at these grunts, but Reira restrains it, for it is too weak to handle them by itself. The grunt sends Koffing against Red's Jolteon. Koffing tackles Jolteon, who uses Quick Attack. Koffing uses Smog, covering the field with the cloud. Cubone releases its bone, using Bonemerang to clear the the field, allowing Jolteon to use Thunderbolt. Koffing is defeated, so the grunts retreat, promising to pay back Red for defeating them. Red and Reina search and find Mr. Fuji tied up. Red introduces himself as he unties Mr. Fuji, who sees Cubone has calmed down after Marowak's spirit passed on. Next day, the people come to pay their respects to their Pokémon, while others tend to the Pokémon House. Mr. Fuji thanks Red, for Cubone also opened up to other people. Mr. Fuji remembers Red is on a project to complete the Pokédex. He advises his quest will fail if Red will not show love to his Pokémon. However, to help Red out, Mr. Fuji gives him a Poké Flute, an instrument that can awaken asleep Pokémon, as well as a box. Inside the box, he finds two gems, which Mr. Fuji thinks Red will think of how to use them. Red closes the box and rides off on his bike, bidding farewell to the townsfolk. After a while, Red stops, as Blue, sitting on a tree, thinks Red owes him for Blue gave him the Silph Scope to identify Marowak. Red reminds Blue was the one that wanted to leave and flee the tower. Red grins and rides off, as Blue claims he never said that. With three badges and 45 Pokédex entries, the file is saved at 11 hours and 22 minutes. Differences from Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, FireRed, and LeafGreen *Red is able to get the Silph Scope and an Eevee before going to Celadon City. *Nurse Joy looks different than her game counterpart. *The story of Marowak's ghost is explained. *In the games, Blue is at the tower to visit a dead Pokemon, who the fans suspect is his Raticate. Blue also mentions catching a Cubone here. *Red gets the Silph Scope from Blue instead of Giovanni. *Blue actually helps Red for once. *The Mega Stones are never in any of the original games, although it was added to promote the Pokémon X & Y games. Trivia This episode contains a reference to the White Hand creepypasta. Gallery Red meeting Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader PO002 2.png Red's Charmander evolves into Charmeleon PO002 3.png Red at the Pokémon House PO002 4.png Red sees a Cubone PO002 5.png Marowak protecting Cubone PO002 6.png Team Rocket trying to capture Marowak PO002 7.png Mr. Fuji heading towards the Pokémon Tower PO002 8.png Blue decides to compete against Red on this task PO002 9.png Red inside the Pokémon Tower PO002 10.png Team Rocket inside the tower PO002 11.png Blue scared of the ghost PO002 12.png Charmeleon ready to battle the ghost PO002 13.png Team Rocket sees Blue PO002 14.png Red sees that the "ghost" is actually just Marowak PO002 15.png Cubone hugging Marowak PO002 16.png Red battling Team Rocket PO002 17.png Team Rocket mad that they've lost PO002 18.png Everyone can now safely visit the Pokémon Tower PO002 19.png Dr. Fuji gives Red the Poké Flute PO002 20.png Dr. Fuji gives Red two gems that will help out Red later on his journey PO002 21.png Red says goodbye to everyone at the Pokémon House PO002 22.png Blue arguing with Red }} Category:Episodes written by Kuniaki Kasahara Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kōsei Kuroda Category:Episodes animated by Hatsue Kato